


DJ Indigo-go and the Radio Buzzkill

by VMarsTrek



Category: Veronica Mars - Fandom
Genre: F/M, For Sparta, Mutual Pining, No Beta, VMTAP2020, We fight like women, alternate au, odd jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek
Summary: Logan Echolls likes his job as a DJ until a merger forces the enigmatic DJ Indigo-go into his sphere.
Relationships: Logan echolls/ Veronica mars
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	DJ Indigo-go and the Radio Buzzkill

**Author's Note:**

> Final entry for mutual pining for VMTAP2020 with 11 hours left.
> 
> Sirius XM did acquire Pandora. There is a Beastie Boy channel running currently until August 13, 2020. 1st wave is on channel 33 and Richard Blade is a host on that channel.
> 
> San Diego office is purely fictional. 
> 
> Playlist includes titles indicated in fic along some of my favourites and Beastie Boy influences. 
> 
> The Spotify playlist can be found here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3tDqkOTywaaFTfw6MnPoO6?si=EJVrizdoQL-EMRxatTocCQ

Pandaroa’s San Diego’s office is small, so small in fact that when the news of the take offer by Sirius XM comes out, it spreads through the office in 30 seconds. After all there are only 6 Pandora DJ’s who will now be sporting fancy new Sirius XM digs along with another 6 new DJ’s, effectively doubling the staff. For now. 

Logan Echolls will be managing content for channels 30-40, including his personal favorite, First Wave as well as DJing some specials and filling in for Richard Blade. Wallace Fennell has oversight on multiple channels, Hip Hop, BPM, Diplo’s Revolution and the like. Due to the expansion new talent has been hired, and much to the discomfort of Logan and Wallace, without their input. 

They have a comfortable working environment, being a workforce of two in the office. They each have set ups at home and only need to answer to the Big Wigs in LA once a month, and they cover off for each other as needed. So while this expansion presents certain opportunities, it’s change, and Logan is adverse to change. He likes routine and predictability. Some refer to him as Sheldon lite, and he laughs it off, but he wears the moniker with a little bit of pride. Wallace is aware of his, eccentricities, and accommodates, but another guy in here? No thanks.

So when they announce that the new DJ is set to start on Thursday, it throws Logan’s week off, because his week doesn’t run starting on Thursday. Then it is announced that the new DJ is taking over channel 35 for a month to run a Beastie Boy feature. Logan has to put his head in between his legs and Wallace has to stop himself from laughing during the conference call. He does it largely for the laughs, but it doesn’t sit well. 

“So the new DJ is in the office today.” Wallace says popping Logan on the shoulder Monday afternoon.

Logan screws his face up like he bit a lemon. “What? It’s Monday.”

“Donno. They are definitely in their booth, moving shit around, ya know?” Wallace shrugs and wanders away.

Logan wanders back to his booth in thought. He tries not to put a lot of thought into the fact HE arranged that booth himself for optimal functionality, but each DJ has their own set up. 

Whatever.

Each day that week continues the same with the new DJ arriving for parts of the day and Logan catches glimpse of synchronized movement, almost feminine. What disturbs him is the equipment that sits outside of the DJ booth. 

Thursday arrives and it surprises Logan that he is eager to hear what this DJ has in store for the new channel. The Beastie Boys are iconic, so he hopes this dude doesn’t fuck it up. Not to mention he learned that Wallace has pawned off a few of his other channels to the DJ.

So to say that it surprises Logan at six pm when he hears the decidedly sultry female voice of DJ Indigo-go, would be understating the obvious. Wallce, having experienced Logan's irritability first hand all week, stumbles into his booth at 6:03, laughing and slapping his knee, pointing wildly at Logan, before stumbling back to his own booth before his break is done, just about sends Logan over the edge.

An hour into the show, Logan is staring out of the glass of his booth, when he sees her. She’s dressed in typical 80’s rapper fare. Teal blue splash pants with a leg pushed up to the knee and a purple bandana tied to hold it up, and a matching jacket. White sneakers and matching oversized baseball cap on backwards with her hair tucked neatly underneath. She is wearing sunglasses INSIDE. 

But it’s her movement that really catches his eye. Breakdance moves interlaced with...ballet styling? The floor plan certainly allows for it since the expansion isn’t set for another six months. He can’t help himself but feel mesmerized as she spins away to the small kitchen thirty feet from his booth. He blinks, feeling unsettled, as she moves from the periphery of his eyes. Just as his eyesight adjusts, she pops up, slips down her glasses and waves jubilantly at him. He gulps at her blue eyes and the slip of flaxen hair that has fallen from her cap.

Inspired by those eyes, he quickly changes his playlist and throws on “Indigo Eyes” by Peter Murphy. And that is how it starts.

She thanks him on air for the welcome to the airwaves and goes on to play “Bad Boy” by Tommy Genesis in an influenced by moment for the Beastie Boys. Fuck. She’s looked him up.

He avoids her for the rest of the night.

Logan listens to the show, not because it’s her show, but because, quality control. It’s a thing. He will be damned that just because she probably got this gig by flashing those blues at someone and looking up some quick facts about the Beastie Boys, that she will put his job at risk. 

Why is someone on the West coast doing a expose on a band from the East coast? Has she heard of the disagreements between the two. Obviously she doesn’t know the scene well enough.

He huffs and pushes back his chair, thrumming his fingers on his sound board. He organizes a playlist to run for twenty minutes, long enough for a quick break to grab a bite to eat and walk off this tension. 

He is in the kitchen fixing an espresso, after three loops of the office, when he feels something being popped into his ear.It’s her. In his space. There are rules about everything else, why can’t people post rules about maintaining personal space? 

Logan startles, realizing it’s one of her ear buds, but when he turns to her, she is simply mouthing the words and bopping her head as she gets a glass of water. So he listens. 

He is surprised as it’s a song he hasn’t heard. “An Open Letter to NYC”. And as he sits there with his mouth slightly open, she does a double take, slowly removing the ear bud first from his ear, then her own.

Blushing at the contact her fingers made with his ear, she says grimacing, “Sorry. I get excited sometimes and forget people have personal space and may not like to share.” Wiggling the ear bud in her hand. His eyes simply follow her as she twirls out of the kitchen. 

To say Logan feels unsettled is an understatement and the fact he is googling her radio name has nothing to do with her, it’s only to try to find out about who she is. Because fucking Sirius XM thinks it’s funny he is freaking out (which he is not) that he seems so fixated. A rumour he plans to put to bed at the next meeting he will not miss. 

After all, it wasn’t his fault really, that he missed the last meeting, because, somehow he found himself trapped under a desk for thirty minutes. Logan swore he saw Sean freakin Lennon walk into her booth. Then as he was peeking in the side window, they came back out to talk, so he had no choice but to dive under the nearest desk.

It’s all really just to make sure she’s doing things right (not necessarily his way, but…) so they don’t lose their jobs. He may have dollars to burn, but he likes proving people wrong. That last thing he needs is some perky blonde upsetting his, their, apple cart.

Which reminded him he had an appointment with his lawyers tomorrow morning to check his portfolio. 

Dressed in linen pants and a polo shirt, he’s sipping on a coffee when the secretary announces that someone will be out in a moment to escort him to a meeting room. He nods without looking up from his new copy of ‘tracks’ magazine that just arrived from Australia. 

“Mr. Echolls?” 

The secretary’s voice invades his solitude, and his line of sight is drawn to a pair of cherry red Lou Boutins, into a fitted navy pantsuit with a cream silk blouse. But it’s the chin, hair, and eyes (oh those eyes) that stop him in his tracks.

“DJ….? He starts, before she grasps him politely but firmly by the elbow, leading him into a small, but tastefully decorated meeting room.

Peering out into the hall before closing the door, she sits, opening a file.

“They don’t know.”

“Excuse me?” Logan stutters out.

“About my side gig, so, you know, please keep it on the DL.” She mumbles wavy her hand airily about, apparently indicating the office. 

“I’m sorry...you’re a lawyer? The incredulity seeps out of his voice, and that’s when her eyes snap up to face him, and he realizes he may have overstepped. 

She slowly rises, never breaking eye contact, closing his file.

“It will be a few minutes.” Turning towards the door, pausing for a moment. “I would appreciate your discretion.”

“Wait! Where are you going?” He hears the panic in his voice and it honestly confuses him.

“To get you another lawyer to review your file. I don’t like to have my time wasted, Mr. Echolls, so I can imagine my clients don’t either.”

“My client, you’re client? Please, DJ, ummm, I don’t even know your proper name. This is just, a little, ummm, a lot. You know?” Logan hears it. The laughter of dozens of ex-girlfriends scorned at how desperate he sounds.

“Veronica. Veronica Mars. Though I’m surprised you didn’t manage to find that out with your investigation.” Veronica strides over to him, offering her hand with a head tilt. At the touch, her eyes are drawn down to their clasped hands then up to his eyes. Her pink tongue escapes to moisten her lips which she probably thinks he didn’t see, but he did. 

Logan can’t help but smirk. 

After a too long grasp, Logan motions to the chairs and the long forgotten portfolio. They sit, side by side, going over his ROE’s, for over an hour. In all honesty, Logan keeps staring as she moves the pen along the paper, tapping and drawing his attention to certain lines. More than once she catches him, and her neck and face flushes pink as she smiles beneath her hair and continues on. 

Closing the file, Veronica makes some notes for follow up, but Logan really doesn’t care. She followed what she called a “money trail” and located an off shore bank account his sperm donor tried to hide from his mother. How? He doesn’t know. 

“So, we will call the bank and start the paperwork. I’d like to say soon, but honestly? It sometimes can take months, maybe a year for the transfer to be complete. I’ll just need your authorization here and here to start.” She pushes some papers towards him for signature. 

He signs, trying to figure out how to prolong this, watching as she packs up.

“Walk me back to my office? Veronica looks up. 

Level 1 wish granted.

“Yeah, sure.” Logan says as he has to practically sprint to catch up to her. DJ Indigo-go maybe all rhythm and moves, but Veronica Mars is all business. She is a bobcat on the prowl and these halls are her hunting ground.

He feels a few eyes in him as he follows her down the hall, and for once he isn’t sure who they are for. 

Entering her office she shuts the door and begins logging off her computer. Logan wanders around touching books and lifting small objets d’art. 

She startles him by placing her hand on his elbow. 

“You were my only appointment so I’m done for the day. You want to grab some lunch?” As she nods towards the door, head tilt employed.

The question takes him by surprise, but that head tilt should be patented. So it’s of little surprise that he finds himself sitting across from her in a hole in the wall place not from the studios. 

She’s explained that she’s just passed the bar in Californias and is doing month long stints at different law firms to get a feel for what she might like. 

The gig at Sirius XM might be temporary, but the pay couldn’t be passed up to help pay down her student loans, when her brother (step actually, the traitorous bastard Wallace!) told her about the opportunity. It was he that got her into the Beastie Boys during high school after all and she stole all of his albums in thanks. 

“You see? That’s what everyone thinks, with the east coast west coast rivalry, but they came out west to clubs so they could watch bands the likes of Cyprus Hill and The Pharcyde. Mike D had said in an interview it was crazy how it had escalated so quickly.” Logan hears the sadness in her voice as she points a chocolate shake dipped fry at him.

”Ok, ok. But tell me, Sean Lennon. Right? How? And why?” He’s leaning in, far in. It bothers him so much that he doesn’t understand the connection.

She leans back and laughs. Not the girly laugh he was expecting, but a deep laugh. 

“How about we save that for the next time? I can’t give away all my secrets on the first date.” Veronica’s eyes are sparkling and he can’t help notice that she has slid her hand halfway across the table. 

He makes the leap and slides his hand towards hers, watching for any signal of mistaken signal. Seeing nothing but green lights, he slips his fingers into hers, and sighs with relief when he feels her squeeze in acceptance. 

“Next time.”


End file.
